Igual que antes, pero diferentes
by alau
Summary: pequeña continuacion de "Este Amor Enfermo" jeje habla James y explica las similitudes y diferencias que han pasado en su vidaa muy lindoo i adorablee jajaja leanloo y dejen reviews! pliss x


Nada mioo jajaja todo de Jkrowling... jajaja nada de demandas nada de esoo... jajaja solo para msotrar mis sentimientos i gastar el tecladooo...como siempre xP

* * *

_jejeje wenooo esta historia es como un pequeñoo epilogo de la historia "este amor enfermo" de ahi me inspire por una escena jajajaja pss obiamete la del flash back jajaja espero que les gustee no nescesariamente tienen que leer el otro para entender este xD espero que les guste _

* * *

_**Igual que antes, pero diferentes…**_

Mi nombre… James Potter tengo 20 años, alto, de pelo negro azabache, ojos color marrón tras unas gafas redondas, hace un poco de mas de un año abandone Hogwarts, soy todo un merodeador, junto con mis amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew, era capitán del equipo de Quidditch, mi deporte favorito, jugaba como buscador, me lleve la copa tres años consecutivos, premio anual, un perfecto escandaloso, junto a mi hermano del alma Sirius, inteligente sin tanto esfuerzo, actualmente trabajo para la Orden del Fénix, para derrocar a un tonto demente llamado Lord Voldemort.

Si esa es mi vida, pero lo que mas aprecio en esta vida es ella… si Lily Evans, estatura media, pelo color rojo fuego, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me hinoptizan, piel blanca y suave, con cuerpo perfecto para mi… si, aun recuerdo lo que batalle para conseguirla, la verdad ella me odiaba… no, no me odiaba ¡me quería matar!, simplemente me detestaba, hasta que logre conquistarla, intente de todo, flores, regalos, globos, fuegos artificiales, tarjetas, chocolates, encantar a las estatuas de hogwarts para declararle mi amor… extorsionar a Peeves para demostrarle a Lily que realmente la quería, mis declaraciones en publico en vivo y a todo color… si, realmente todo esto no me sirvió de nada… a Lily simplemente la conseguí, siendo yo mismo, aun lo recuerdo una película de miedo… y ella no podía dormir, estábamos como en un "castigo" según ella… algo así no tengo tiempo para largas explicaciones, así que contare lo principal, de la primera ves que sentí el estar con ella…

--FLASH BACK--

A cavaban de ver una película de una chica descuartizada y para la hora de dormir Lily tenia un miedo impresionable…

-Po..tter- le susurraba la chica

-mm-

-Vamos Potter, levántate-

-Q..que pasa?-

-emm este… y..yo- la chica no sabia que decir

-no puedes dormir verdad- Lily asintió, y de la otra parte de la cama saco las colchas, como en señal para que el se viniera

-duermes conmigo…por favor- le dijo Lily en un susurro, y James sonrió, podía ver el terror en los ojos de Lily

-claro que si- y se acerco a la cama y se tapo, Lily inmediatamente cayo dormida, al igual que el, con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente James pudo sentir un agradable aroma, era el que desprendía el pelo de Lily, sintió una suave piel, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver el pelo de la pelirroja, tenia abrazada a Lily y su cara chocaba con el suave pelo de esta, el brazo del morocho estaba abrazando dulcemente a la pelirroja y su mano terminaba en el vientre de ella, los dos estaban totalmente juntos, James sintió una corriente eléctrica y sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, ese aroma le embriagaba, podía quedarse horas, días, años así.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Si esa Lily que conocí en Hogwarts era la misma, su olor de cabello me embriaga igual que la primera vez… esos ojos verdes me siguen hinoptizando como siempre… esa inocencia que tiene sigue siendo la misma… Su piel es tan suave como la primera vez que la toque… es la misma inteligente, alegre, gruñona, desesperante y amorosa persona que yo conocí en un principio…

Solo hay unas pequeñas diferencias en la Lily de ahora, en su pequeña blanca y delicada mano descansa un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con piedritas de esmeralda, Lily ya es MI mujer, es MI pelirroja, es MI esposa, pero sobre todo Lily ya es MI vida…

Ahora en este momento tengo a mi esposa igual como la primera ves que tuvimos contacto los dos, fundidos los dos en un abrazo como aquella primera vez, yo teniéndola junto a mi pecho, podiendo sentir su aroma, sus latidos, su delicada piel, y mi mano descansaba en su vientre, igual como hace un par de años, pero solo con una pequeña diferencia, una muy importante diferencia, ahora no solo la abrazaba a ella si no también a una pequeña personita…

- mi amor- murmuro una pelirroja volteando a ver a su esposo

-mmm- dijo el chico de gafas saliendo de su trance

-Harry…-

-¿ehh?...- le contesto su marido

-quiero que se llame Harry- le dijo con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el

-Harry James Potter- pensó el futuro padre acariciando el gran vientre de su esposa –un gran nombre, para un gran chico, cuyo padre es el mejor- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona

-tu nunca cambias- le dijo entre risas su mujer

-si, seré el mismo de antes, pero diferente- dijo el pelinegro abrazando mas a la ojiverde y juntándola mas a su pecho para que SU mujer y SU hijo nunca se fueran a escapar de su vida.

Se puede decir que mi relación, mi vida con Lily no a cambiado mucho, pues la sigo queriendo como la primera vez, la sigo adorando como la primera vez, la miro con la misma mirada de aquella primera vez, nos besamos como la primera vez, tiene el mismo olor, y yo las mismas emociones al tenerla cerca de mi… como la primera vez

Lily es mi vida y eso nunca lo cambiaria, lo único que es diferente que nuestro profundo y dulce amor que fundimos el día de nuestro matrimonio, ahora lo compartimos con nuestro hijo…Harry James Potter…

_**Fin**_

* * *

akiii mii mini ficc xD jajaja espero que les gusteee xD sii q siii dejenme sus reviews si les gustoo o noo... o aber quee!! jajaja pero dejenme algoo :O jajjaa cuidencee saludoss!


End file.
